


Uma Pequena Descoberta

by carolss



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Peter Smith-Kingsley tinha decidido passar suas férias de Hogwarts viajando sozinho pelos campos ingleses





	Uma Pequena Descoberta

Peter Smith-Kingsley tinha decidido passar suas férias de Hogwarts viajando sozinho pelos campos ingleses, tinha sido um pouco difícil convencer seus pais mas no fim eles acabaram cedendo, ele prometeu só usar meios de transporte trouxas e não usar magia a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário.

Naquele dia no entanto ele estava considerando a possibilidade que a idéia não tinha sido tão boa assim, ele tinha parado em um vilarejo no norte de Bristol para almoçar, só para descobrir que o próximo trem só passaria na manhã seguinte e que o lugar não tina quase nada para se fazer. Ele passou a maior parte da tarde andando sem muito o que fazer pelo local, ele passou algumas vezes por um lojinha de conveniências antes dele finalmente entrar e dar uma olhada. E quando ele entrou não demorou até que ele visse algo que realmente o interessasse, embora isso não tivesse nada haver com os produtos e serviços que o local oferecia, mas sim com um rapaz loiro familiar atrás do balcão que parecia entediado folheando uma revista.

Inicialmente Peter achou achou que talvez ele estivesse confundindo as coisas, ele se lembrava claramente de Marge ter comentado que Tom Ripley vinha de uma família rica de bruxos puro sangue que tinha imigrado para uma das colônias há séculos atrás. Mas se não fosse ele era quase como uma cópia perfeita dele, porque embora fosse verdade que Peter não conhecia Tom tão bem assim, afinal eles eram de anos diferentes e de casas diferentes, eles só haviam entrado em contato ao longo do último ano porque Marge que era a melhor amiga de Peter tinha começado a namorar um babaca da sonserina que por sua vez era amigo de Tom; Também era verdade que desde que eles foram apresentados Peter passou a notar o outro garoto bastante enquanto eles cruzavam a caminho das aulas ou nas refeições no grande hall.

Suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando um homem nos fundos gritou :

“Tom o banheiro está sem papel higiênico”

“Certo, eu vou colocar mais pai”

E só após isso Tom tirou os olhos da revista e viu Peter. O choque dele era quase palpável.

“Olá Tom”

“Oi...por favor não conte para eles, por favor. Se Dickie saber que eu não sou um puro sangue el-”

“Não se preocupe eu não vou contar pra ninguém”

Tom olhou para ele intensamente por um longo tempo como se ele estivesse o avaliando, aí seus ombros se relaxaram.

“Eu acredito em você. Obrigada Peter”

“De nada Tom, então quando o seu turno termina ?”

“Meia hora”

“Eu ainda devo ficar por aqui um tempinho, você gostaria de tomar um café ou algo assim”

“Eu gostaria disso”

Peter suspeita que aquele é o primeiro sorriso genuíno que ele já viu no rosto de Tom, mas ele espera que não seja o último.


End file.
